


My R- A Miraculous Story

by bossladyfaith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide, Thwarted Suicide/Prevented Suicide, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossladyfaith/pseuds/bossladyfaith
Summary: "Just as I was about to take my shoes, up on the rooftop there I see, a girl with braided hair here before me, despite myself I go and scream."





	My R- A Miraculous Story

I went to the rooftop of the building. Just as I was about to take my shoes, up on the rooftop there I see, a girl with braided hair here before me. It was... Marinette? Despite myself, I go and scream,

"Hey!!! Don't do it, please..."

*cue cool ass music*

Woah, wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way! To be honest, I was somewhat pissed.... This was an opportunity missed!

The girl with braided hair told me her woes. 

"You've probably heard it all before. I... Adrien... I really thought that he might be the one.... but then he told me he was done..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE!! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FOR SOME  _STUPID_ REASON YOU GOT HERE BEFORE ME! Are you UPSET 'cause you can't have what you wanted?!?!? You're lucky that you've never gotten ROBBED of anything!!!"

"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening..."

The girl with braided hair then disappeared.

"wth where'd she go?" I whispered.

* * *

Alright! Today's the day! Or... So I thought. Just as I took both of my shoes off.

There was but a girl short as can be.

Despite myself, I go and scream... Alya?

The petite girl told me her woes.

"You've probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE!! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FOR SOME STUPID REASON YOU GOT HERE BEFORE ME! 'Cause even so, you're still loved by EVERYONE at home! There's ALWAYS! dinner waiting on the table you know!!!"

"I'm hungry!" Said the girl as she shed a tear.

The girl short as can be then disappeared.

* * *

And like that, there was someone everyday.

I listened to their tale.

I made them turn away.

And yet there was no one who would do this for me.

No way I could.... Let out all this pain...

 

* * *

For the very first time there I see, someone with the same pains as me.

Having done this time again, she wore a yellow cardigan.

"I just want to stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home. That's why I came up here instead." That's what the girl in the cardigan said.

Woah, wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. But in the moment, I just screamed something that I did not believe.

"Hey.... Don't do it please...."

"Oh what to do! I can't stop this girl, oh this is new! For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew! But even so, please just go away so I can't see! Your pitiful expression is just too... Much... For me!!"

"I guess today is just not my day." She looked away from me.

And then she disappeared.

 

* * *

There's no one here today. I guess it's time.

It's just me, myself and I.

There's no one who can interfere.

No one to get in my way here.

Taking off my yellow cardigan.

Watching all my braids all come undone.

This petite girl short as can be.

Is gonna jump now and be free.

And I jumped. And the yellow cardigan girl showed up. Sabrina?

"Chloe! No.."

 

* * *

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AOV2c0TiPpI>

This is the link to the original song. Like to the video pls! Even if you don't like it, it would compensate for me using the lyrics and all!

For those of you who are interested, there is another Miraculous Ladybug Animatic of this Song. The link is below. I, again would appreciate if you liked their video, because it is AMAZING!!

 <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PwfEamlyBE0>

Have a gaytastic day!!

bossladyfaith!!!!


End file.
